Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to machine learning and, more particularly, to improving systems and methods of object-focused three-dimensional reconstruction and motion planning.
Background
It is desirable for autonomous systems, such as robots, to have the ability to make decisions in view of uncertainty. For example, when operating in an unknown environment, it is also desirable, in some cases, to locate and identify certain objects within the environment. Furthermore, it may desirable to determine a plan for controlling the robot to interact with certain objects in the environment. However, determining such a plan is computationally intensive and expensive.